


Mike Wheeler is an idiot (wbk)

by byler_hearts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, No Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byler_hearts/pseuds/byler_hearts
Summary: Basically a chaotic groupchat fic that no one asked for but i'm still making one 'cause why not?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_**W. Byers added M. Wheeler, J. Hopper, M. Mayfield, L. Sinclair, D. Henderson, B. Hargrove, J. Byers, S. Harrington, N. Wheeler and R. Buckley** _ _**to the group chat** _

_**W Byers has named the group chat Mike Wheeler is an absolute idiot (wbk)** _

W. Byers: 'sup fuckers

J. Byers: WILL!

N. Wheeler: stop being dramatic Jonathon let him be

J. Hopper: agsfsvzhsjzhhsdv

M. Wheeler: You hangout with Max way too much istg

W. Byers: and what about it?

M. Mayfield: oh fuck off Wheeler

_**W. Byers has changed their name to gay disaster** _

R. Buckley: what's this? 

gay disaster: a group chat because Mike is an absolute idiot and i can't help but wonder as to why i love him

R. Buckley: hmm fitting enough

**gay disaster has changed R. Buckley's name to lesbian energy**

S. Harrington: i just left my phone for a single minute and this happened already..... i can't with y'all i-

lesbian energy: oh shut it dingus

**lesbian energy has changed S. Harrington's name to dingus**

dingus: BUCKLEY I STG-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will- gay disaster  
> mike- lanky mikey  
> lucas-ranger boi  
> dustin-dusty  
> el-bitchin'  
> max-zoomer gurl  
> billy-mr.steal your mom  
> jonathan-mr. photography guy  
> steve-dingus  
> nancy-nancy drew of hawkins  
> robin-lesbian energy

_**gay disaster has changed D. Henderson's name to dusty** _

_**gay disaster has changed J. Hopper's name to bitchin'** _

_**gay disaster has changed M. Mayfield's name to zoomer gurl** _

_**gay disaster has changed L. Sinclair's name to ranger boi** _

_**gay disaster has changed M. Wheeler's name to lanky mikey** _

_**gay disaster has changed N. Wheeler's name to nancy drew of hawkins** _

_**gay disaster has changed B. Hargrove's name to mr.steal your mom** _

_**gay disaster has changed J. Byers' name to mr. photo guy** _

gay disaster: there all set

lanky mikey: i feel so offended rn

bitchin': oh shut up Mike

dusty: n e ways

dusty: what are y'all plans for today?

ranger boi: uh me and max are going to the movies

gay disaster: i'm gonna finish my art project coz my art teacher is being a pain in the ass

lanky mikey: can i come over to your place will?

gay disaster: not now mike

gay disaster: maybe tomorrow tho

gay disaster: cause i badly need to finish this project so that my teacher can stop coming for my ass

lanky mike: yeah okay

dingus: y'all can come over to my place tomorrow if you want

dingus: my parents isn't around anyways

bitchin': okay mom

dingus: i-

* * *

(5:00 pm)

**hoes mad™**

bitchin': max can you come over after your movie date with lucas?

zoomer gurl: ofc

bitchin': thanks <3

gay disaster: igtks istg

gay disaster: thank god i'm done with this shit or else i'm gonna yeet my ass to an alternate dimension.

zoomer gurl: issa mood tho

zoomer gurl: n e ways see you hoes later

* * *

7:00 pm

**Mike Wheeler is an absolute idiot (wbk)**

zoomer gurl: **theparty &adultspainting.jpeg**

zoomer gurl: and finally after a whole day and will almost losing his shit, the project is done y'all.

mr.photography guy: am i seeing this shit right?

lesbian energy: woah for once Steve looks good on his stupid sailor outfit

bitchin': 'stupid sailor outfit' eye-


End file.
